Just Call Me Nae
by Sunsifire
Summary: When the Door of Light appeared, Sora ended up somewhere else. One second later, he had a blade at his throat. No problem. Starts during the last 5 minutes of Kingdom Hearts 2.


**Yo! Welcome to my second story. My OC in this story is rather similar to Bella in my Pokemon story. But you should review when you're done reading. If you don't I'll be sad. And cry. Don't do that to me, please. Anyway lets go! I, of course, don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sora or Riku. Just Naomi.**

~Sora's PoV~

"Look!" I glanced down at Riku. He nodded at me and I helped him up. I walked us to the door, took a deep breath and walked in. There was a brief sensation of falling before I landed on my feet.

For all of a millisecond. When I opened my eyes I saw two vague shapes. One I couldn't tell what it was because it was gently resting on my neck. The other looked like a girl. She looked at him and then spoke.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get on my ship?" She demanded angrily. My eyes had adjusted to the sudden light and I could tell that she had black hair with bright -almost neon- stripes and bright green eyes. "Speak Spikey. You're less than centimeter from death."

"My name is Sora and I walked through a door. And could you please remove the sharp thingy from my neck?" I asked. She looked at me disbelievingly before removing the thing and pointing to a near-by chair.

"Listen Spikey. The door didn't open, Comet would know if you snuck on, the bottom of your pants are wet and the "sharp thingy" is more than capable of killing you if you lie again. So truth. Now." The girl sat at another chair. Looking around I realized it looked very similar the piloting area of the _Highwind._ Her weapon was loosely in her grip.** (A/N Bare with me here guys. I don't know all the technical terms and such.) **The teeth of it was pair of eighth notes. The stalk looked like music chords with note heads in various places and the hand guard was shaped like two treble clefs. It had a key chain that was a quarter note.

"Is that a Keyblade!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. How do you know?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I have one!"

"Well?"

"I'd rather not see it right now." I groaned. She raised an eyebrow. "I just fought -probably sometime in the last hour- the leader of a group of bad guys, walked through nothingness and sat watching the waves somewhere in the realm of darkness. All with my best friend."

"Explain." She told him, dismissing her Keyblade.

"First tell me your name."

"Just call me Nae."

"Okay Nae. Well two years ago my world was lost to darkness. During witch I had run to a small island that my friends and I played on. I went to a smaller island connected to the Play Island where Riku was standing. He said to come into the darkness and then disappeared. Then Heartless started appearing. I ran to the 'Secret Place' where my friend Kairi was. She looked over to me and said my name all zombie-like and some wind pushed her at me like a piece of paper. I tried to catch her but she just went through me. I made my way back to the small island where a giant Heartless -a Darkside- was. Somewhere in the midst of all this I had gotten the Kingdom Key. Eventually I beat it. But the world was still lost." I was cut off by a loud growl.

"Oh. Sorry. Could I get something to eat please?"I asked embarrassed. Nae chuckled.

"Yeah. Unfortunately for you, I need to get more food. Hope you like ramen!" She said smiling.

"By the way, who is Comet?" I asked following her to the kitchen.

"Well, the name of my ship is _Comet _and it has an AI who, instead of calling him some very long name, I call Comet." Nae explained.

"My name is actually Artificial Intelligence Comet 3-4-7-2-6-8-0-1-9." A voice said. I whirled around to face a holographic projection of man about 20 with flaming red hair. He was wearing simple clothes that, starting at his shirt, went from red to light blue, like a comet. "Hello Sora."

"Oh hey Comet. I was wondering when you would show up." Nae didn't seem surprised that he just showed up. "Hey Sora? What's the name of your world?" She asked me.

"The Destiny Islands. Why?" I told her. She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Comet how far away are we?" She asked the AI.

"About...36 hours away. Set course?" He told her.

"Yup. Now Sora, pick a flavor. When you're done eating Comet will take you to the spare room." Nae said. When I looked in the pantry -believe me when I say this- she has EVERY flavor of ramen known to man. Even ones I haven't heard of.

When I finished Comet took me to the spare room which had a king sized bed and a connected bathroom. I collapsed on the bed briefly wondering when my wounds from the battle were healed, but falling asleep before I could ponder over it.

~*~Elsewhere~*~

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, Kairi. He's not gonna give up now."

"I hope so."

The five close friends stood watching the sunset, hoping Sora would come back sooner, rather than later.

**I'm not sure about you guys, but that ending made me sad. So! Two OCs. Nae and Comet! The name of her Keyblade is Strike of Sound and is her most commonly used Keyblade. Please review! If you don't, I'll strike raid your face. And then run in the corner and cry.**


End file.
